Quarantine
Quarantine Regen '''(formerly known as just '''Quarantine), is Combat Arms EU's 8th Game Mode. During the initial release, the whole game was remodeled to fit the occassion. Maps *'Currently' **Overdose (Default map) **Two Towers **Showdown **Warhead **Junk Flea *'Possible future maps' **Most of the current maps **Perhaps even new maps specifically for Quarantine. Gameplay of the Mode Lobby: 'The Map and round limits are chosen. Each round lasts approxmately 3:00 minutes.'Pre-game: There is a period of 20 seconds of which the humans can prepare for the Host Infected to be chosen.Actual game: After the 20 seconds are over, 2-3 humans will be chosen to become Host Infected, depending on the amount of players currently in the round. (If there's more than 8 players, then it will be 3.) The Infected must try and Infect all the humans, while the humans must try to kill the Infected, or at least survive the duration of the round. In order for an Infection to Infect a human, they must attack them once with a melee attack. The Infected, however, can be knocked back slightly by means of gunfire. This can help keep the Infected at bay, and knock the Infected off high ground if needed. However, if the Infected immobile and crouching, they'' cannot ''be knocked back, unless they start crawling (in any direction).Specifically for Overdose, there are two "Safe Rooms" that the humans can enter at the 1 minute mark. The Safe Rooms can be very useful in order to save yourself if one times it correctly. However, note that the Safe Rooms are not perfect; they can be breached eventually by the Infected, so stay on guard.There are 3 ways to end the round: *1: The Infected are all destroyed. (20 points to all humans) *3: Time runs out. (20 points to all humans, 0 for the infected) *2: Everyone is infected or dead. (3 points to all infected)However, to help the Infected win, they have the following boosts: 'The Infected: '*are immune to poison/toxicity *are immune to water/drowning damage *are immune to height damage/falling. *are immune to flashes/bright lights. *have high speeds (Faster then Viper or the Light Vest & Military Bandana combination) *can jump wider distances. *have 2.5x the stamina of a normal human. *are rather resistant to bullet damage. (Bullet resistance once ranged from near-immunity (0-4 max), to the current maximum (6-20) after a series of patches.) *are moderately vulnerable to melee damage (The deadliest method for killing Infected; However, it is extremely discouraged, as players can easily become Infected) *are moderately vulnerable to explosives and fire damage (These weapons ''vital ''if a human wishes to kill an Infected. The most damaging weapons are the HE-Frag (a one-hit kill), and mines (full-set = 1-hit kill) *have extra hp depending on the vest and the type of Infection: *can regenerate HP. (After 3 seconds devoid of any movement, every second after that period the zombie will gain 10% of original health.) **Light Vest- 225 hp for host and 150 Hp for Viral infection **Medium Vest- 300 hp for a Host infection and 200 hp for a Viral infection. **Heavy Vest- 350(?) hp for Host infection and 275 hp for Viral infection. Trivia *The infected are really really strong, so you might want to be careful when approaching to one.